The present invention relates to novel phenylacetic acid heterocyclyl amides, to a process for their preparation and to their use for controlling undesirable microorganisms and animal pests.
It is already known that numerous N-(5-isothiazolyl)-amides or N-(5-thiadiazolyl)-amides have insecticidal and fungicidal properties (cf. WO 97-18 198, WO 97-26 251 and WO 95-31 448). The activity of these substances is good; however, it is sometimes unsatisfactory at low application rates.
Phenylacetic acid heterocyclyl amides of the formula 
may be used to control microorganisms and animal pest.
This invention, accordingly, provides novel phenylacetic acid heterocyclyl amides of the formula 
in which
R1 represents alkyl, halogenoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio or represents optionally substituted cycloalkyl,
R2 represents hydrogen, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or represents in each case optionally substituted arylcarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl or aralkyloxycarbonyl,
R3 represents hydrogen or alkyl,
R4 represents optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted alkenyl, optionally substituted alkinyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aralkyl, optionally substituted aralkyloxy or represents optionally substituted aralkyloxyalkyl, or two geminal or vicinal R4 radicals together with the carbon atom(s) to which they are attached form a saturated or unsaturated, optionally substituted five-or six-membered ring which may contain one or two hetero atoms,
n represents integers from 1 to 4,
x represents a nitrogen atom or represents a grouping of the formula CH, Cxe2x80x94Cl, Cxe2x80x94Br, Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH, Cxe2x80x94CN or 
xe2x80x83and
A represents a direct bond or a CH2 group.
Furthermore, it has been found that phenylacetic acid heterocyclyl amides of the formula (I) can be prepared by
a) reacting amino derivatives of the formula 
in which
R1, R3 and X are as defined above,
with diols of the formula 
in which
A, R4 and n are as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a dehydrating agent
and
b) if appropriate, reacting the resulting phenylacetic acid heterocyclyl amides of the formula 
in which
R1, R3, R4, A, X and n are as defined above,
with acid halides of the formula 
in which
Hal represents chlorine or bromine and
R5 represents alkyl, alkoxy or represents in each case optionally substituted aryl, aryloxy or aralkyloxy,
in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of an acid binder.
Finally, it has been found that the phenylacetic acid heterocyclyl amides of the formula (I) are highly suitable for controlling undesirable microorganisms and animal pests.
Surprisingly, the compounds according to the invention have significantly better fungicidal and insecticidal activity than the constitutionally most similar priort-art compounds of the same direction of action.
The formula (I) provides a general definition of the phenylacetic acid heterocyclyl amides according to the invention.
R1 preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl having 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, represents C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio or represents C3-C6-cycloalkyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl and halogen.
R2 preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl-carbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl or represents phenyl-carbonyl, phenyloxy-carbonyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkyloxy-carbonyl, where the three last mentioned radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms and/or halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms.
R3 preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
R4 preferably represents C1-C12-alkyl, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl having 1 to 8 identical or different halogen atoms, C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl, C2-C8-halogenoalkenyl having 1 to 8 identical or different halogen atoms, C2-C8alkinyl, C2-C8-halogenoalkinyl having 1 to 8 halogen atoms, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C8-alkinoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C8-halogenoalkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl having 1 to 8 identical or different halogen atoms, C2-C8-halogenoalkenyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl having 1 to 8 identical or different halogen atoms, C2-C8-halogenoalkinyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl having 1 to 8 identical or different halogen atoms, C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C4-C8-alkylcarbonyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl-carbonyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl having 1 to 8 identical or different halogen atoms, C1-C8-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkyl, or represents phenyl, phenylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, phenylalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety or represents phenylalkyloxyalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the oxyalkyl moiety, where the four last mentioned radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkylsulfinyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylsulfonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkylcarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety.
Moreover, two geminal or vicinal R4 radicals together with the carbon atom(s) to which they are attached preferably represent a saturated or unsaturated five- or six-membered ring which may contain one or two oxygen, sulfur and/or nitrogen atoms and which may be mono- or disubstituted by halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and/or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
n preferably represents 1, 2 or 3.
X preferably represents a nitrogen atom or represents a grouping of the formula CH, CCl, CBr, Cxe2x80x94CN, Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH or 
A also preferably represents a direct bond or represents a CH2 group.
R1 particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 3 fluorine, chlorine, and/or bromine atoms, alkoxyalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkylthioalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkylthio moiety and 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio or represents cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cyclopropyl, optionally mono- or disubstituted by methyl, ethyl, fluorine and/or chlorine.
R2 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, i-butoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenyloxycarbonyl or phenylalkoxycarbonyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, where the three last mentioned radicals may be mono- or disubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy and trifluoromethylthio.
R3 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, methyl or ethyl.
R4 particularly preferably represents C1-C10-alkyl, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 8 carbon atoms and 1 to 8 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, hydroxyalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8halogenoalkenyl having 1 to 8 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C2-C8-alkinyl, C2-C8-halogenoalkinyl having 1 to 8 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C2-C8-alkinoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-C1-C2-alkyl having 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C2-C6-halogenoalkenyloxy-C1-C2alkyl having 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C2-C6halogenoalkinyloxy-C1-C2-alkyl having 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C1-C8-alkoxy-carbonyl-C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C8-alkyl-carbonyloxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl-carbonyloxy-C1-C2-alkyl having 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C2-alkyl or represents phenyl, phenylalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, phenylalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety or represents phenylalkyl-oxyalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the oxyalkyl moiety, where the four last mentioned radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl and/or ethoxycarbonyl.
Moreover, two geminal or vicinal R4 radicals together with the carbon atoms(s) to which they are attached particularly preferably represent a saturated or monounsaturated six-membered ring which may contain one or two oxygen, sulfur and/or nitrogen atoms and which may be mono- or disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl and/or methoxy.
n particularly preferably represents 1 or 2.
x particularly preferably represents a nitrogen atom or represents a grouping of the formula CH, CCl, CBr, Cxe2x80x94CN, Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH or 
A also particularly preferably represents a direct bond or represents a CH2 group.
R1 very particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, chloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, methylthiomethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl.
R2 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenyloxycarbonyl or phenylmethoxycarbonyl, where the three last mentioned radicals may be mono- or disubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy and trifluoromethylthio.
R3 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen or methyl.
R4 very particularly preferably represents C1-C10-alkyl, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-halogenoalkenyl having 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C2-C6-alkinyl, C2-C6halogenoalkinyl having 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C1-C6-alkoxy-methyl, C2-C6-alkenoxy-methyl, C2-C6-alkinoxy-methyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-methyl having 1 to 3 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C2-C4-halogenoalkenyloxy-methyl having 1 to 3 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C2-C4-halogenoalkinyloxy-methyl having 1 to 3 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl-methyl, C1-C4-alkyl-carbonyloxy-methyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-carbonyloxy-methyl having 1 to 3 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, C1-C4-alkylthio-methyl, or represents phenyl, phenylalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, phenylalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety or represents phenylmethyl-oxymethyl, where the four last mentioned radicals may be mono- or disubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl and ethoxycarbonyl.
Moreover, two geminal or vicinal R4 radicals together with the carbon atom(s) to which they are attached very particularly preferably represent a saturated or monounsaturated six-membered ring which may contain one or two non-adjacent oxygen atoms and which may be mono- or disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl and/or methoxy.
n very particularly preferably represents 1 or 2.
X very particularly preferably represents a nitrogen atom or represents a grouping of the formula CH, CCl, CBr, Cxe2x80x94CN, Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH or 
A also very particularly preferably represents a direct bond or represents a CH2 group.
The radical definitions mentioned above can be combined with one another as desired. Moreover, individual definitions may not apply.
Examples of phenylacetic acid heterocyclyl amides of the formula (I) according to the invention which may be mentioned are the compounds listed in the tables below.
in which the structural unit 
has the meanings given in Table 1.
in which the structural unit 
has the meanings given in Table 1.
in which the structural unit 
has the meanings given in Table 1.
in which the structural unit 
has the meanings given in Table 1.
in which the structural unit 
has the meanings given in Table 1.
in which the structural unit 
has the meaning given in Table 1.
in which the structural unit 
has the meaning given in Table 1.
in which the structural unit 
has the meaning given in Table 1.
in which the structural unit 
has the meaning given in Table 1.
in which the structural unit 
has the meaning given in Table 1.
in which the structural unit 
has the meaning given in Table 1.
Using 5-(4-acetyl-phenyl)-acetylamino-4-chloro-3-methyl-isothiazole and 1,2-decanediol as starting materials, the course of the reaction of the process (a) according to the invention can be illustrated by the formula scheme below. 
Using the reaction product of the equation given above as starting material and acetyl chloride as reaction component, the course of the process (b) according to the invention can be illustrated by the formula scheme below. 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the amino derivatives required as starting materials for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention. In this formula, R1, R3 and X preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred for these radicals.
The amino derivatives of the formula (II) have hitherto not been disclosed. They can be prepared by
c) reacting heterocyclyl-amines of the formula 
in which
R1 and X are as defined above,
either
xcex1) with acid halides of the formula 
in which
R3 is as defined above and
Hal1 represents chlorine or bromine,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or
xcex2) with phenylacetic acid derivatives of the formula 
in which
R3 is as defined above,
in the presence of a catalyst and in the presence of a diluent.
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the heterocyclyl-amines required as starting materials for carrying out the process (c). In this formula, R1 and X preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred for these radicals.
The heterocyclyl-amines of the formula (V) are known or can be prepared by known methods (cf. DE-A 4 328 425, DE-A 2 249 162, WO 93-19 054, WO 94-21 617, J. Het. Chem. 26, 1575 (1989), Gazz. Chim. Ital. 107, 1 (1977), Chem. Ber. 195, 57 and EP-A 0 455 356).
The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the acid halides required as reaction components for carrying out the process (c, variant a). In this formula R3 preferably has those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the substances of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred for this radical. Hal1 preferably represents chlorine.
The acid halides of the formula (VI) are known or can be prepared by known methods (cf. Monatsh. Chem. 85, 80 (1954) and J. Chem. Soc. 1956, 404).
The formula (VII) provides a general definition of the phenylacetic acid derivatives required as reaction components for carrying out the process (c, variant xcex2). In this formula, R3 preferably has those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the substances of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred for this radical.
The phenylacetic acid derivatives of formula (VII) are likewise known or can be prepared by known methods (cf. the publications mentioned above).
Suitable acid binders for carrying out the process (c, variant xcex1) are all customary inorganic and organic bases. Preference is given to using alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, furthermore ammonium hydroxide, ammonium acetate or ammonium carbonate, or tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (c, variant xcex1) are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decaline; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulfoxides, such as dimethyl sulfoxide; sulfones, such as sulfolane.
When carrying out the process (c, variant xcex1), the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The process (c, variant xcex1), like the process (c, variant xcex2) and the processes (a) and (b) are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated or reduced pressure.
When carrying out the process (c, variant xcex1), in general an equimolar amount of acid halide and an equivalent amount or an excess of acid binder are employed per mole of heterocyclyl-amine of the formula (V). Work-up is effected using customary methods. In general, the reaction mixture is concentrated after the reaction has ended, the residue that remains is admixed with water and an organic solvent which is sparingly water-miscible, and the organic phase is separated off, washed, dried and concentrated. The product that remains can be freed by customary methods from any impurities that may be present.
Suitable catalysts for carrying out the process (c, variant xcex2) are all customary reaction promoters which are suitable for activating the carboxyl group of the phenylacetic acid derivative of the formula (VII). Preference is given to using carbonyldiimidazole and di-cyclohexyl-carbodiimide. Furthermore, the reaction can also be carried out in the presence of water-binding agents.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (c, variant xcex2) are all inert organic solvents which are customary for such reactions. Preference is given to using aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decaline; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane or trichloroethane.
When carrying out the process (c, variant xcex2), the reaction temperatures can be varied within a certain range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 80xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 70xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (c, variant xcex2), in general an equimolar amount of phenylacetic acid derivative of the formula (VII) and an equimolar amount of catalyst are employed per mole of heterocyclyl-amine of the formula (V). However, it is also possible to employ an excess of one or the other component. Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, precipitated solid is filtered off with suction, the filtrate is concentrated under reduced pressure and the residue that remains is chromatographed.
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the diols required as reaction components for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention. In this formula, A, R4 and n preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred for these radicals or for this index.
The diols of the formula (III) are known or can be prepared by known methods.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents which are customary for such reactions. Preference is given to using aromatic hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene or xylene.
Suitable dehydrating agents for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention are all customary reagents capable of effecting dehydration. Preference is given to using acids, such as sulfuric acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid, and also drying agents, such as anhydrous silica gel or molecular sieves, furthermore orthoformic esters.
When carrying out the process (a) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can likewise be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 130xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (a) according to the invention, in general from 1 to 2 mol, preferably from 1 to 1.5 mol, of diol of the formula (III) and from 1 to 5 mol of dehydrating agent are employed per mole of amine derivative of the formula (II). Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, the reaction mixture is washed successively with water and an aqueous-basic solution and then concentrated under reduced pressure, and the product that remains is, if appropriate, freed by customary methods of any impurities that may still be present.
The phenylacetic acid heterocyclyl-amides of the formula (Ia) required as starting materials for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention are compounds according to the invention which can be prepared by process (a).
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the acid halides required as reaction components for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention. In this formula,
R5 preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, represents phenyl, phenyloxy or phenyl-C1-C4-alkyloxy, where the three lastmentioned radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms and halogenoalkylthio having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms.
R5 particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, i-butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, phenyl, phenyloxy or phenylalkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, where the three lastmentioned radicals may be mono- or disubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine nitro, cyano, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy and trifluoromethylthio.
R5 very particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenyl, phenyloxy or phenylmethoxy, where the three lastmentioned radicals may be mono- or disubstituted in the phenyl moiety by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy and trifluoromethylthio.
The acid halides of the formula (IV) are known or can be prepared by known methods.
Suitable acid binders for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention are all customary inorganic and organic bases. Preference is given to using alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, furthermore ammonium hydroxide, ammonium acetate or ammonium carbonate, or tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decaline; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulfoxides, such as dimethyl sulfoxide; sulfones, such as sulfolane.
When carrying out the process (b) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (b) according to the invention, in general from 1 to 2 mol of acid halide of the formula (IV) and an equivalent amount or an excess of acid binder are employed per mole of phenylacetic acid heterocyclyl-amide of the formula (Ia). Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, the reaction mixture is concentrated after the reaction has ended, the residue that remains is admixed with water and a poorly water-miscible organic solvent and the organic phase is separated off, washed, dried and concentrated. The product that remains can be freed by customary methods of any impurities that may be present.
The active compounds according to the invention can be employed for controlling undesirable microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Fungicides can be employed in crop protection for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes.
Bactericides can be employed in crop protection for controlling Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens causing fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above are mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as, for example, Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae; 
Pseudomonas species, such as, for example, Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans; 
Erwinia species, such as, for example, Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthora species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as, for example, Bremia lactucae, 
Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for example, Cochliobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Sclerotinia species, such as, for example, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum; 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culmorum; 
Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Alternaria species, such as, for example, Alternaria brassicae; and
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The fact that the active compounds are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of aerial parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compounds according to the invention can be employed particularly successfully for controlling diseases affecting cereals, such as mildew, and diseases in viticulture and fruit and vegetable growing, such as, for example, against Venturia, Podosphaera and Plasmopara species. They also have good in vitro action against Oomycetes.
In the protection of materials, the active compounds according to the invention can be employed for protecting industrial materials against infection with, and destruction by, undesired microorganisms.
Industrial materials in the present context are understood as meaning non-living materials which have been prepared for use in industry. For example, industrial materials which are intended to be protected by active compounds according to the invention from microbial change or destruction can be adhesives, sizes, paper and board, textiles, leather, wood, paints and plastic articles, cooling lubricants and other materials which can be infected with, or destroyed by, microorganisms. Parts of production plants, for example cooling-water circuits, which may be impaired by the proliferation of microorganisms may also be mentioned within the scope of the materials to be protected. Industrial materials which may be mentioned within the scope of the present invention are preferably adhesives, sizes, paper and board, leather, wood, paints, cooling lubricants and heat-transfer liquids, particularly preferably wood.
Microorganisms of the following genera may be mentioned as examples:
Alternaria, such as Alternaria tenuis, 
Aspergillus, such as Aspergillus niger, 
Chaetomium, such as Chaetomium globosum, 
Coniophora, such as Coniophora puetana, 
Lentinus, such as Lentinus tigrinus, 
Penicillium, such as Penicillium versicolor, 
Aureobasidium, such as Aureobasidium pullulans, 
Sclerophoma, such as Sclerophoma pityophila, 
Trichoderma, such as Trichoderma viride, 
Escherichia, such as Escherichia coli, 
Pseudomonas, such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa, 
Staphylococcus, such as Staphylococcus aureus. 
The active compounds according to the invention are also suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, which are encountered in agriculture, in forests, in horticulture, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene or veterinary medicine sector, and have good plant tolerance and favorable toxicity to warm-blooded animals. The compounds are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against pests in all or some stages of development. The abovementioned animal pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spec.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculate. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae, Blattella germanica, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus differentialis and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Anoplura, for example, Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp. and Linognathus spp.
From the order of the Mallophaga, for example, Trichodectes spp. and Damalinea spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Hercinothrips femoralis and Thrips tabaci. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium comi, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella maculipennis, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Spodoptera exigua, Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Spodoptera litura, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofmannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima and Tortrix viridana. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon solstitialis and Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae and Tipula paludosa. 
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus and Latrodectus mactans. 
From the order of the Acarina, for example, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Omithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp. and Tetranychus spp.
The phytoparasitic nematodes include, for example, Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Globodera spp., Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp. and Trichodorus spp.
The compounds which can be used according to the invention can be employed with particularly good results for controlling plant-damaging mites, such as against the greenhouse red spider mite (Tetranychus urticae), or for controlling plant-damaging insects, such as against mercapatilis of the owlet moth (Plutella maculipennis), the larvae of the mustard beetle (Phaedon cochleanrae), and the green rice leafhopper (Nephotettix cincticeps).
The compounds which can be used according to the invention act not only against plant, hygiene and stored product pests, but also in the veterinary medicine sector against animal parasites (ectoparasites), such as hard ticks, soft ticks, mange mites, leaf mites, flies (biting and licking), parasitic fly larvae, lice, hair lice, feather lice and fleas. These parasites include:
From the order of the Anoplurida, for example,. Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Pediculus spp., Phtirus spp. and Solenopotes spp.
From the order of the Mallophagida and the suborders Amblycerina and Ischnocerina, for example, Trimenopon spp., Menopon spp., Trinoton spp., Bovicola spp., Wemeckiella spp., Lepikentron spp., Damalina spp., Trichodectes spp. and Felicola spp.
From the order of the Diptera and the suborders Nematocerina and Brachycerina, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Simulium spp., Eusimulium spp., Phlebotomus spp., Lutzomyia spp., Culicoides spp., Chrysops spp., Hybomitra spp., Atylotus spp., Tabanus spp., Haematopota spp., Philipomyia spp., Braula spp., Musca spp., Hydrotaea spp., Stomoxys spp., Haematobia spp., Morellia spp., Fannia spp.,
Glossina spp., Calliphora spp., Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Wohlfahrtia spp., Sarcophaga spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Gasterophilus spp., Hippobosca spp., Lipoptena spp. and Melophagus spp.
From the order of the Siphonapterida, for example, Pulex spp., Ctenocephalides spp., Xenopsylla spp. and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Heteropterida, for example, Cimex spp., Triatoma spp., Rhodnius spp. and Panstrongylus spp.
From the order of the Blattarida, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Blattela germanica and Supella spp.
From the subclass of the Acaria (Acarida) and the orders of the Meta- and Mesostigmata, for example, Argas spp., Ornithodorus spp., Otobius spp., Ixodes spp., Amblyomma spp., Boophilus spp., Dermacentor spp., Haemophysalis spp., Hyalomma spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Dermnanyssus spp., Raillietia spp., Pneumonyssus spp., Sternostoma spp. and Varroa spp.
From the order of the Actinedida (Prostigmata) and Acaridida (Astigmata), for example, Acarapis spp., Cheyletiella spp., Ornithocheyletia spp., Myobia spp., Psorergates spp., Demodex spp., Trombicula spp., Listrophorus spp., Acarus spp., Tyrophagus spp., Caloglyphus spp., Hypodectes spp., Pterolichus spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Otodectes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Notoedres spp., Knemidocoptes spp., Cytodites spp. and Laminosioptes spp.
The active compounds according to the invention are also suitable for increasing the harvest yield. Moreover, they have low toxicity and are tolerated well by plants.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulfoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at standard temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, arylsulfonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as such or in their formulations also mixed with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides in order thus, for example, to widen the spectrum of action or to prevent development of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are achieved, i.e. the activity of the mixture exceeds the activity of the individual components.
Examples of co-components in mixtures are the following compounds:
Fungicides:
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacryl-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, bion, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulfide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
ediphenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fosetyl-sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulfate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeciam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB), quinoxyfen,
sulfur and sulfur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloflalam, tecnazene, tetcyclacis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-bpropyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-a-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-a-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide, 1-isopropyl {2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanone-O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidinedione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulfonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinole,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-tifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)-sulfonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3.4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-a-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzarnide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulfonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulfate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)-oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine hydrochloride,
ethyl-[(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium bicarbonate,
methanetetrathiol-sodium salt,
methyl-1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl -N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulfonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-(6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis-(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methanimidamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine-sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl-[2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl-S-phenyl-phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl-1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyran-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofiaran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalarn, copper sulfate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides:
abarnectin, acephate, acetamiprid, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, aldoxycarb, alphacypermethrin, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azamethiphos, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus popilliae, Bacillus sphaericus, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus thuringiensis, Baculoviren, Beauveria bassiana, Beauveria tenella, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, benzoximate, betacyfluthrin, bifenazate, bifenthrin, bioethanomethrin, bioperrnethrin, BPMC, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butathiofos, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, chlovaporthrin, cis-resmethrin, cispermethrin, clocythrin, cloethocarb, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprene, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlorvos, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, docusat-sodium, dofenapyn,
eflusilanate, emamectin, empenthrin, endosulfan, entomopfthora spp., esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethoprophos, etofenprox, etoxazole, etrimfos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenothiocarb, fenoxacrim, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyrithrin, fenpyroximate, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flubrocythrinate, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flutenzine, fluvalinate, fonophos, fosmethilan, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
granulosis viruses,
halofenozide, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, hydroprene,
imidacloprid, isazofos, isofenphos, isoxathi on, ivermectin,
nuclear polyhedrosis viruses,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, metaldehyde, methamidophos, Metharhizium anisopliae, Metharhizium flavoviride, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, methoxyfenozide, metolcarb, metoxadiazone, mevinphos, milbemectin, monocrotophos,
naled, nitenpyram, nithiazine, novaluron,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M,
Paecilomyces fumosoroseus, parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos A, pirimiphos M, profenofos, promecarb, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoat, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyridathion, pyrimidifen, pynproxyfen,
quinalphos,
ribavirin,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tau-fluvalinate, tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, temivinphos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, theta-cypernethrin, thiamethoxam, thiapronil, thiatriphos, thiocyclam hydrogen oxalate, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thuringiensin, tralocythrin, tralomethrin, triarathene, triazamate, triazophos, triazuron, trichlophenidine, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, vaniliprole, verticillium lecanii,
YI 5302,
zeta-cypermnethrin, zolaprofos,
(1R-cis)-[5-(phenylmethyl)-3-furanyl]-methyl-3-[(dihydro-2-oxo-3(2H)-furanylidene)-methyl]-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
(3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl-2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
1-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)-methyl]tetrahydro-3,5-dimethyl-N-nitro-1,3,5-triazine-2(1H)-imine,
2-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-oxazole,
2-(acetyloxy)-3-dodecyl-1,4-naphthalenedione,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(1-phenylethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(2,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoroethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
3-methylphenyl propylcarbamate,
4-[4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-methylpentyl]1-fluoro-2-phenoxy-benzene,
4-chloro-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-[[2-(2,6-dimethyl-4-phenoxyphenoxy)ethyl]thio]3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-2-(2-chloro-2-methylpropyl)-5-[(6-iodo-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-5-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)-methoxy]-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
Bacillus thuringiensis strain EG-2348,
2-benzoyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-hydrazinobenzoic acid,
2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1-oxaspiro[4.5]dec-3-en-4-yl butanoate,
[3-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methyl]-2-thiazolidinylidene]-cyanamide,
dihydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine-3(4H)-carboxaldehyde,
ethyl-[2-[[1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1-(phenylmethyl)-4-pyridazinyl]oxy]ethyl]-carbamate,
N-(3,4,4-trifluoro-1-oxo-3-butenyl)-glycine,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide,
N-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)-methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x3-nitro-guanidine,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(1-methyl-2-propenyl)-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-2-propenyl-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
O,O-diethyl-[2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as herbicides, or with fertilizers and growth regulators, is also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusting agents and granules. They are used in a customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing, broadcasting, dusting, foam application, brushing, etc. It is also possible to apply the active compounds by the Ultra-Low-Volume method or to inject the active compound formulation or the active compound itself into the soil. The seed of the plants may also be treated.
When the active compounds according to the invention are used as fungicides, the application rates may be varied within a relatively large range, depending on the method of application. In the treatment of plant parts, the application rates of active compound are in general between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 10 and 1000 g/ha. In the treatment of seed, the application rates of active compound are in general between 0.001 and 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably between 0.01 and 10 g per kilogram of seed. In the treatment of the soil, the application rates of active compound are in general between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 1 and 5000 g/ha.
The compositions used for protecting technical materials contain the active compounds in general in an amount of 1 to 95%, preferably of 10 to 75%.
The use concentrations of the active compounds according to the invention depend on the type and occurrence of the microorganisms to be controlled and on the composition of the material to be protected. The optimal amount for use can be determined by test series. In general, the use concentrations are in the range from 0.001 to 5% by weight, preferably from 0.05 to 1.0% by weight, based on the material to be protected.
The activity and the action spectrum of the active compounds to be used according to the invention in material protection or of the compositions, concentrates or very generally formulations which can be prepared therefrom can be increased if optionally further antimicrobial compounds, fungicides, bactericides, herbicides, insecticides or other active compounds are added for increasing the action spectrum or achieving special effects, such as, for example, additional protection from insects. These mixtures may have a broader action spectrum than the compounds according to the invention.
Even when used against animal pests, the compounds according to the invention may be present as a mixture with synergistic agents in commercial formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations. Synergistic agents are compounds by means of which the action of the active compounds is increased without the added synergistic agent itself having to be actively effective.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercial formulations may vary within wide ranges. The active compound concentration of the use forms may be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
Application is effected in a customary manner adapted to the use forms.